Journey
|user = Joshua Archer|namesake = Journey (American rock band)|destpower = A|speed = B|range = D|durability = A|precision = B|potential = A}}Journey '( ''Jānī) is the Stand of Joshua Archer, featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Archer's Journey. Appearance Journey is a Stand taking shape of a humanoid physique with its height and physical build identical to Joshua's, albeit with a streamlined flow to compliment its slimy physique. The most prominent characteristic of this Stand is that it's completely made up of oozing slime perpetually trickling out from its body. The slime usually starts off in a lime-green coloration, however it is constantly changing color as an indication of what properties or effects the slime currently possess. Its eye sockets reveal glowing pupils that also take a lighter shade whichever color the slime had selected. The head seems to be protected by a samurai-like helmet with a V-shaped ornament sticking out on the middle. It has a dark gorget placed on its neck, aesthetically studded by emeralds shaped like arrowheads pointing upwards. On its shoulders are conically-shaped pauldrons that seem to be connected with the vambraces covering its forearms by metallic strips linking the two. A diamond core-like structure rooted in the center of its chest reveal an dynamic starscape. Distinctive markings in the shape of a reverse letter G are patterned around its waist, all the way down to the level of its knees, where starting from there, the legs are covered by metallic greaves embedded by arrow-shaped emeralds pointing downwards. Abilities * '''Slime Manipulation: By simply looking at it, Journey's primary ability is to produce an unlimited quantity of slime that can be used for offensive and defensive measures. The slime is mostly formed by launching from it hands, but there are instances it can produce the ooze by mutating the bacteria living inside the cracks along the surface. Its very composition has shown a ton of features such as withstanding a thousand pounds, adhere to most surfaces, imprison others from fleeing, and can absorb other fluids, such as ink, to amplify its own strength. Joshua commonly uses this by hurling a stream of slime that can punch through steel within a matter of seconds or for more strategic uses; ** Property Shift: By changing the color of its own slime, Journey can gain additional properties affiliated with the selected color. The slime can encase enemies within a frozen slime should the latter take the color of blue, paralyze foes in their tracks using neon-blue slime, dousing anything with black sludge results in dissolving into a boiling puddle, weaken molecular structure of an object after smothering them with white slime, and lastly, recover from wounds by consuming pink slime, the latter is a special case as Joshua describes its taste as strawberry. ** Slime Transmutation: Developed by Joshua during a simple demonstration of the extent of Journey's abilities, Journey can drastically transmute an object using slime to completely alter the very composition of the object in question. One notable feature of this technique is by covering coal inside a slime bubble then concentrate the coal with slime so that it will end up as a diamond. The only downside of this peculiar technique is that the process takes too long. **Drilling Slime: Joshua had somehow developed Journey into transforming its own limbs into drills possessing devastating force as they can easily bore a hole through some of the toughest metals such as titanium. Although the user had staggering difficulty of maintaining his balance because of the revolutions the drills maintain, he has grown accustomed to it, no longer seeing it as a hindrance. * Supernatural Strength: Journey has formidable strength by compacting the slime around its wrists suited for close-quartered combat. According to Joan, the very force of its punches is almost equivalent to that of a small meteorite. Category:The Archer's Journey Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand